The present invention is related to an automatic door protective device which will open the door automatically when the door encounters an obstacle while closing, so as to prevent an accident.
Conventional automatic doors have an induction control system (for example, an ultrasonic wave controlled electric eye) to detect objects so that the door can open and close automatically. However, the area between two sliding doors may be a blind spot to the induction force. The aged, cripples and children are easily hurt in this blind spot, or even an object dropped in this area may be damaged. The present invention is intended to prevent this problem.